This invention is directed to a hull for boats, ships and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a hull for watercraft which has a V-shaped foreward section and a substantially planar aft section connected by a transition section that is convexly shaped in reference to the exterior of the hull. This application includes improvements to application Ser. No. 281,577 which are the result of practical design exercises. The improvement is to displace a section or sections of the aft portion of the substantially planar section upwards, leaving a some portion of the aft portion of the substantially planar section intact all the way to the stern. This improvement provides a more desirable distribution of the dynamic lifting forces and reduces resistance at planing speeds. This configuration of upwardly displaced or cut-away sections tends to move the center of lift foreward. This is often more desirable than an upward displacement of the substantially planar surface across its entire width because there is more lateral stability. It is also more desirable than transverse steps in many situations because transverse steps are difficult to balance over a wide range of speeds and planing angles and they tend to move the center of dynamic lift aft.